


Why?

by hyejuwublue



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyejuwublue/pseuds/hyejuwublue
Summary: A heartbroken girl. An unrequited love. Two girls struggling to find reasons as to why, why life had to be this cruel.





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter will be inspired by a song, feel free to listen to it as you read. Dive // by Jooyoung. 
> 
> This is my first work so forgive me fellas. Follow @hyejuwubitch if you want fellas.

**_Until the morning meolis-sog-en_**  
**_You kept reminding me about last night_**  
  
Hyejoo's pace grew faster with every step. She needed to get away from this place. She ran towards the bathroom, bumping through the crowd, blinking lights guiding her way.  
  
"Hyejoo, wait--" a girl shouted from behind her.  
  
     ** _Amu maldo hal su eobsneun geol_**  
**_Neoga tteonan hulo nan_**  
  
Hyejoo tried to focus on the song loudly playing. She wanted to ask why, but she was a coward. Here she was hiding in a bathroom stall while her girlfriend was in someone else's arms. It hurt so much, she wished none of this was real.  
  
**_Feels like I’m surfing ne mam-e_**  
**_Pado-e ppajil geos gat-a_**  
**_Into you I wanna dive_**  
  
In a cramped stall, she mourned the death of their relationship. She tried to bury the tears but it clawed its way out. Then she heard three knocks.  
  
"Hyejoo? It's me, Gowon, I know you want to be alone. I'll just stay here, I won't bother you I promise." Hyejoo offered no response, tears falling as she stared at the floor. What did she do to deserve this.  
  
     **_Ne momsog-e I wanna hide_**  
**_If you don’t have the answers now_**  
**_Into you just let me dive_**  
  
Gowon felt her own heart break for the girl. She wanted to take her pain. The poor girl didn't deserve this, no. But there was nothing she could do. She felt useless. A few moments passed, the two girls refused to move, as if time stopped for them. The only sound being Hyejoo's sobs and faint music in the background.  
  
     _**Last night in my eyes**_  
_**Jeomjeom meol-eojyeo**_

Eventually, Hyejoo came out of the stall, visibly shaking. Gowon placed her arms around the girl. With a shaky voice Hyejoo said, "Please, let's go." Gowon wordlessly complied, holding her hand tightly as she led her outside.  
  
They hopped into a taxi, comfortable silence passing between the two. They let the sound of cars passing fill in the gap. Gowon placed her hand on top of the other and squeezed it gently. As if saying that everything will be alright.  
  
**_Last night in my arms_**  
**_Jab-eul suga eobsjanh-a_**

* * *

When Hyejoo woke up to Gowon sleeping whilst curled up on a chair beside her bed, she knew that everything that happened last night was real. The girl who was kissing her girlfriend was real. Yves cheated on her, that was the truth. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend that heart wasn't shredded to bits.   
  
She didn't notice Gowon waking up, she didn't notice as the girl encircled her in an embrace. "You'll be fine, I'm right here." Gowon was her anchor, "thank you." They stayed like that for a while, ignoring the world around them. Hyejoo held on for dear life, she felt like she would lose herself along with the pain she carried. Her body shook as she cried and cried, she cried for the girl she lost. 

"Why?" Hyejoo asked in between sobs. "What did I do wrong!? Gowon, I loved her more than anyone and she--"

"Listen, you did nothing wrong. I don't know what girl would leave you, god, you're perfect." She cupped Hyejoo's face. "You'll be okay. I'm always beside you."  ~~I love you.~~

 


	2. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fault In Our Stars // by Troye Sivan

 

_**The weight**_  
 _ **Of a simple human emotion**_  
  
Gowon wanted nothing but to see her smile. She knew the girl needed to be alone, but the thought of Hyejoo crying and all alone drove her insane.   
  
**_Weighs me down_**  
 ** _More than the tank ever did_**  
  
She gathered her things, pushing away her thoughts into a corner. The poor girl needed her right now, she had to be quick.  
  
After getting out of her apartment, she quickly got in her car. The drive to Hyejoo's place passed by in an instant.   
  
**_The pain_**  
 ** _It's determined and demanding_**  
 ** _To ache, but I'm okay_**  
  
The moment she arrived, she immediately got out car. The moment she opened the door, her heart dropped.  
  
There, lying on the floor she found the girl, holding a bottle of alcohol.   


 

* * *

Gowon couldn't help but wonder, what if she was the who owned the girl's heart. Would she hurt the girl the same way? 

  
She hoped not.  
  
**_And I don't wanna say goodbye_**  
 ** _Someone tell me why_**  
  
Gowon cleaned up the place and helped Hyejoo to bed. Even if the girl was drunk, she still looked perfect, almost ethereal. She couldn't help herself, she lied down facing the girl.   
  
They slept soundly that night, with Gowon holding the love of her life in her arms.  
  
**_I just wanna see the stars with you_**  
  
Morning came, Hyejoo had no idea what had happened. The only thing she was aware of was a splitting headache and the girl who clung to her, soundlessly asleep.   
  
She felt bad, yet thankful at the same time. She didn't have to stay with her, but she did. She always did. There were times when the possibility of falling in love with her crossed her mind.   
  
Unfortunately, that was all it was, a possibility.   
  
_**You lost**_  
 _ **A part of your existence**_  
 _ **In the war against yourself**_  
  
Gowon woke up, the bed lacking the warmth it had. Where was Hyejoo?  
  
She shouted, "Good morning? Where are you?"   
  
She was met with silence.   
  
     _**Oh, the lights,**_  
 _ **They light up in lights of sadness**_  
  
A singe note, lying on the table. "I went out to meet with Yves, thank you for taking care of me."  
  
**_Telling you, it's time to go_**  
  
She couldn't put her finger on what she felt, it was a nasty mix of emotions. The only thing she knew was that she felt bad, really really bad.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
